This invention relates to a high priority of many adult North Americans is to look good and feel good. Most have taken some steps in their adult lives to look and feel better. The fact is that most fail to stick with these steps. They also fail to look and feel their best, most of the time.
There is a wealth of information and ideas available from books, television, friends, family, doctors, and now the Internet. It is daunting, however, for most people to find and sift through the enormous amount of conflicting information and then devise a program of steps that fit into their lifestyles. Even more difficult is the development and execution of a personalized and staged plan over their lifetimes. Hardest of all is sustaining motivation on one's own.
The Web has thousands of sites providing current information and advice on health, fitness, nutrition, and wellness. Many such sites are described in a book entitled WebDoctor, by Vicki and Richard Sharp (St. Martin's Griffin, New York, 1998), hereby incorporated by reference.
A few examples of interactive, health-related Web sites are given below.
Mayo Health Oasis sponsored by the Mayo clinic, provides health information and includes Ask Mayo, permitting users to ask questions of medical experts.
American Heart Association: heart disease information and online risk assessment test for heart disease.
Basal Metabolism: the program asks for individual information (e.g., weight and activity level) and returns daily caloric and protein, fat, and carbohydrate requirements.
The Eat Well Calculator: the individual reports details of food intake and online experts “tell you how well you're doing.”
LifeMatters: “An ongoing conversation about taking charge of one's health and well-being for a life that is empowered, fulfilled and profoundly related.” The site is an interactive forum that draws on various experts.
Phys Nutrition for Normal People: an interactive online magazine for women; the site's personal nutritionist provides customized diet plans.
Ask An Expert: Health: a directory of health experts, including their Web sites so individuals can ask them questions.
Health Status Questionnaire: online version of Rand's 36-question survey for self-evaluation of health.
You First: personalized online health risk assessment report, including recommendations to improve health.
HomeArts Winning at Losing: a four-week weight loss plan for women, including interactive program to calculate calories burned during various activities.
A Man's Life: includes an interactive personal trainer called the Big Sweat, where the individual can request advice for training particular body parts.
Magic Stream Journal: includes an online counseling service available 24 hours a day.
Metanoia Guide to Internet Mental Health Services: provides access to counselors who provide online mental health services.
While a great deal of useful information is contained in sites such as those described above, they are usually unsuccessful in causing lasting positive changes in the lives of large numbers of people.